


Confess

by MsLokiLaufeyson



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Balder loves you, F/M, Unrequited Love, You love Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/MsLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watches Balder admit his love for you to you.<br/>Loosely based off of an imagine from this awesome blog: http://loki-imagine.tumblr.com/<br/>"Imagine Loki overhearing another man confess his love for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Loki, sadly, does not belong to me. He is Marvel's and the ancient Norse Mythology's property, though he does what he wants. ehehe.  
> Happy reading, I hope you enjoy.

You had been running late. All of your duties had caused your schedule to be pushed back. Loki had wanted you to clean his armor, to fetch his favorite book, to get the kitchens to make that one dessert that was delicious and chocolate-y that he had no idea of the name. On top of that, you had to help serve dinner in the Great Hall and do all of your normal chores.

So after a day of work, you were on your way to Loki’s chambers to prepare his bed, and help him get ready for bed. You rounded a corner, and ran straight into a familiar face.

“Balder! What are you doing here?” you asked the bright, blonde headed young man, who had taken the humble job of a guard a while back. He was your best friend in all of Asgard. He was kind to you when you needed it, playful when you needed, and pretty much everything else. He was only a little older than you, but he looked significantly older. He was tall, and lean, but extremely buff, and full of muscles. He had long golden hair, with bright blue eyes that sparkled when he laughed or smiled. Lately, you had been too busy to see him or talk to him very often. He was always happy, or that was the way you remembered.

His face broke into a bright smile. “Well I certainly was not expecting to see you here. What are you doing on this fine day, young maiden?”

You giggled at the nickname he had given you years back when you were but children. “I was just going to help Loki prepare for slumber, and then I was going to retire for the night.”

Balder shook his head, his silky hair moving with it. “I have a better idea. Meet me in the gardens after you have finished your chores.”

He walked off, and you rushed to Loki’s chambers.

When you opened the door, you saw Loki sitting at the desk, writing. “You are late.” He declared, not looking up from whatever he was working on.

“I know, I am sorry. I was just running so late from everything that I have had to work on today. Rest assured my Lord it will not happen again.”

You ran up to his bed, pulling the sheets and other blankets back with it. You fluffed the pillows, and took the two that Loki hated sleeping on off.

You turned back around, and waited for Loki to finish his writing, and when he finally did he stood and held his arms out. You ran up to him.

“Make sure that it does not. You are a good chamber maid. You know what is required of you.”

You nodded as you pulled his shirt off. Every time that you did that, you could not help but marvel at his body. His black hair that was always perfectly slicked back, framed his green eyes and thin lips so wonderfully. His cheekbones were so prominent, as well as his jawbone. His chest was so powerful, full of secret muscles, and a little patch of chest hair, as well as hair on his abdomen. His porcelain skin was so beautiful you had to bite your lip to keep you from admitting that. He truly fit his God description, and you so desperately wished to be his Goddess.

“I am sorry my Lord,” you said again. “It will not happen again. I like my errands, and I wish to keep my errands.”

He nodded and looked at you, face grave. You tried to figure what he was trying to say to you, but you just could not. You had never been able to read Loki, the God with the perfect poker face.

You helped into his pajamas, and led him to his bed. He got in, and looked at you. “You are dismissed.”

You give a tiny smile, and walked out.  


You walked into the gardens and looked around, but spotted nothing.

“Bal? Balder are you here?” you yell-whispered.

Hands flew around your face, and you almost screamed, until you heard your best friend’s slightly raspy voice.

“Guess who?”

You laughed. He would not let go until you guessed. “Er….Heimdall?”

He chuckled and let go. “Close.”

The two of you walked around looking at both the Midgardian and Asgardian flowers, smelling them, appreciating the beauty.

You had no idea that an invisible Loki was behind you, watching intently.

Balder stopped in front of, what you believed were, roses. You did the same. He looked up at you, his shining eyes serious.

“I have not known how to tell you this most of my life. But I also have not seen you very often here of late, and I am sure that the time that we do have is about to shorten. So I decided that the smartest idea would be just to tell you. So here it is.”

You sighed; you were almost certain where this was going, and you did not know how to tell him that you loved Loki, your master and lord, and not him, your best friend since childhood.

Loki knew where this was going as well, and he felt his temper flare up. He took a breath, and reminded himself that the two of you had no idea he was here, and he wanted to keep it that way.

“I have known since we have been children. I have known that every single day, that all I have wanted to see was your beautiful hair flowing down your back, your eyes sparkling, your puffy, red face when you cry about a miniscule thing, and your face crinkling up when you laugh. See the way that you just walk into the Dark Prince’s room without a fear, and do all that he demands without a complaint. Known that you are perfect in every single way, and that I love you unconditionally.”

It was silent for a moment. Loki was furious with the name he had been given and the confession that was just spoken, you were trying to figure out what you could say to spare his feelings, and Balder was in sinking realization that you would never love him the way he loved you.

You spoke up, before you had to see your best friend cry. “Thank you.” You smiled sadly. “All of that is so flattering, and I appreciate all of it. You are my best friend and you know that. But, Balder, I cannot say that I feel the same. I have given my heart to someone else, and I am afraid my love is unrequited as well. You are my best friend regardless, and that will never change.”

Loki’s interest suddenly showed up. Who did her heart belong to?

Balder nodded. He looked like he was going to cry, but then you realized he would never do that in front of you. “May I ask who?”

You smiled. “I think you already know.”

Balder again nodded. “Loki?”

“Yes.”

Balder looked around, and Loki wondered if in his rage, and then surprise, his magic had faltered. It had not though, as Balder’s eyes settled again on you. “You should probably tell him. I told you. What are you waiting for?”

You smiled. “You still are the perfect friend.”

You walked up and hugged him. “I will see you Balder. Okay?”

He smiled and for a moment you thought everything was back to normal. The feeling quickly faded, though, and you let go of the now awkward hug. “I am going to go tell Loki.”

You walked away and Loki rushed back to his chambers, eager to tell you that your love was not unrequited.


End file.
